brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:Mr. Good and Evil/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 01:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this figure? Like chuckin' some purple substance Poor Two-faced on this Good Green-tastic! Welcome to my review of one of the Series 9 minifigures - Mr Good and Evil, or as I like to call him: "Dr. Splitz". This is the only figure in this series that stood out to me, other than the Alien Avenger and the Battle Mech. I am pretty confident you know why I wanted this figure, so let's not go too into detail. For starters, I think that $5 for one minifigure is awful price per piece. This figure is around $1.00 per piece. That's awful. I would buy more of the figures IF they were say... $3. The packaging I think LEGO has run out of "colours" for the bags, so that's why we have grey for the bag. The front is like any other figure series, so not much to say there. Instructions/Manual/ Grey, grey, and grey. The figures look OK with grey around them - a good background colour - not too dark or light, allowing the figures to look their best. The figure I'm gonna start with the accessories just so I can get it out of le way. The beaker with purple is a very nice colour for it. These beaker pieces are pretty useful, and I am using them for an upcoming moc, so keep your eyes peeled on Brickimedia Customs Recent Changes for them ;) The hat is pretty nice, and useful. It reminds me a lot of the "Nightmare before Christmas" hat that is worn, not sure why :P. It is just a chinese plastic version of the top-hat, so it doesn't look right on certain figures. The head depicts the start of the "two-sided" face (no pun intended). On the viewers right of the minifigure is green, with a bulging eye, and an opening mouth, with sideburns rolling down, on the other side is the "normal" side, with sideburns again, and a "what's happening to me" face. I would've liked it of the printing on the front continued on the back, as it is just yellow, and I feel like that is something they could have easily improved on. Heck - if they can continue Nick Fury's eye-patch over the back of his head - why not a normal figure? The torso is probably the most useful piece in this figure, with a nice Victorian Era style suit/jacket. Again, on one side it is still "greenish". Several tears in his suit are visible, and again - no back printing that I can see. The pants are OK, but the Chinese plastic makes it look too shiny, and definitely bad. I am very disappointed that they continue to use that type of plastic, it just seems wrong to the customer - I pay $5 for this, and it's not even quality! Anyway. Overall Overall 2.8 ._. Decent figure, but the Chinese plastic makes it stand out. Very useful with the Mad Scientist from S4, though. -Czechinho Category:User reviews